Second Chance (revised)
by elizabethyeoman
Summary: Originally written by Kittehkat432 and rewritten and revised by myself, Second Chance displays a relationship between Klaus and Elena. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Turn it On: Re-Written and Revised by elizabethyeoman originally written by kittehkat432

:) Okay, twist. Klaus knows Tyler has broken the "bond", but Alaric is still human with major alter- ego problems. Bonnie still hates everyone, and wants to keep to herself. Elena is still forgiving as ever, but trying to return to the girl she used to be. AND LOTS MORE WITH CHARACTERS!

Turn it On

His thoughts were as profound as his emotions during the time he spent gawking at the ceiling, he was well aware it was time to get out of this one pony town- the same he'd grown up in and suffered numerous beatings from his father. He thought of going to Paris, Moscow, even Berlin for a period of time to enjoy his eternal life rather than suffer through another miserable day in Mystic Falls. Still, he found himself held by one thing-want. He wanted to feel something other than complete hate, absolute misery and consuming vengeance for the first time in a hundred years. After a thousand years of being a monster, he wanted to turn his other emotions on. He wanted to feel again. Still, the more he tried to convince himself the more he realized turning it on was a bitch.

One could argue it would make since to keep his emotions off-he was once more alone. There were no longer any hybrids to service him- well, besides Tyler who was no longer sired but he was a lost cause. Rebekah, although she had not left town was trying to be a real live girl and consequentially avoiding him for the meantime but he could bet money she would soon come around. His other siblings had fled town, and even though Esther was dead she still had a strong influence on his life. It made more since to keep them off because of the disaster unfolding underneath his reign.

There was something though- or someone- that made him want to feel deeper emotions such as heart wrenching love…Elena Gilbert and her holiness and her compassion made him want to wake up and put his best foot forward. He'd done extreme amounts of damage to her life but he knew if he tried to right them, if he pushed himself to be a better man she would one day forgive him.

There was evidence that supported his argument such as the time Damon tried to kill Jeremy- or did kill him. Then, there was the time or times he killed Alaric. She was a forgiving person and a rare soul wandering humankind.

Klaus found reason to get out of his comfortable bed and venture through the town. He would let Elena rest for now, but as soon as the sun came up he would claim her day and start to build a bridge between the two. Klaus didn't know what day of the week it was, nor did he care. He knew if his goals interfered with Elena's school week he could compel the attendance lady or whomever he had to compel to forget about her absence.

During his walk he recalled that Mystic Falls once had potential a thousand years ago- it was rich with crops and a perfect settling area but then his family's transformation sparked rumors amongst settlers who steered clear of the area as long as possible until the years of the civil war where any land was part of the American Manifest Destiny. Klaus found himself speeding through town trying to avoid anyone in the dead of the night, stopping in front of the Mystic Grill. If his plan to win the heart of Elena was successful, would they sit and drink at that bar? Would they laugh and do the things ridiculous but in love couples did?

He leaned against the brick wall of the grill, he could hear girls laughing as they walked out of the grill. He reminded himself that he could kill them in that instant, and probably never think of it again. It would be mind-numbingly easy to fake a car accident in the rural areas of the town. He closed his eyes though, pointing his head towards the sky as if he were praying to cast away the thoughts. When he focused back on reality-they were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief before he started to walk again.

He started to cross the bridge Elena's parents had perished on. He thought of the misery Elena must of felt before he was rudely interrupted, "Klaus?" He rolled his eyes, hearing the pathetic human's voice. Was he an idiot? Klaus couldn't remember if he tried to kill him or not, but he was well-aware that his siblings had. It was not secret Klaus was evil- one would assume you don't stop on a bridge to confront evil.

"If I say no, will you go away?" He asked sarcastically, he could hear the Matt kid move closer to him. "Guess not" Klaus turned, about to strike him but he then stopped. What would Elena think if he killed one of her best friends? It would make things difficult and it would certainly add to his list. "Get back in your beat up truck and go home, boy." He was not trying to use compulsion. It wouldn't work, vervain floated in the systems of those who were aware of the vampire situation like blood cells.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" This kid did not learn his lesson! If Klaus wasn't trying to change himself, he would have knocked him out against the road and hoped he didn't get hit by a car before he woke up.

"Elena's house" He looked at the sky, searching for signs of sunlight. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Why do you want to go to Elena's house?"

"It's really none of your business" Klaus said, looking in his eyes warningly. He got too much enjoyment pushing the buttons of the kid.

"If you hurt her…" Matt started to threaten Klaus, but then stopped.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Klaus said with deeper reason behind his answer than Matt's meaningless threat. "Now what time is it?"

"Almost 4"

Klaus realized walking would be faster after Matt's engine sputtered a few times- but he was tired of walking around the town. Plus, it was waking hour for some of the inhabitants and he didn't need anyone spying on him.

"Fantastic" Klaus said, "If you think about reaching for that stake one more time, I will not think twice"

Matt sunk in his seat at Klaus' discovery and continued to drive. "Why were you on that bridge?"

"I was thinking" Klaus looked over at Matt "I don't know why my sister likes you so much. You're so ordinary, so small town."

Matt didn't respond to Klaus' low comment. Upon arriving to Elena's house after much awkward silence, Klaus got out of the truck and soon jogged up the stairs. He waited for a few seconds before he knocked quickly on the door.

"Klaus." She breathed as she opened the door, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk…" Klaus let the words linger for a few seconds before he finished his sentence, "to you, alone preferably."

"To talk?" She raised her eyebrow. He could tell she was slightly threatened by his words and possibly a little scared but she continued to talk to him regardless. "Why?"

Klaus sighed, "I want to be better Elena for reasons I'm not ready to reveal. You are the most unselfish person I have ever met in the thousand years I have lived. Give me today to prove that to you."

"I have school today Klaus…I-I can't."

"I understand." When he was walking- he only thought of forcing Elena to spend this day with him but now that he stood in front of her- he could comprehend the honor of walking away and giving her time. But, when he turned away she reached out of her door and touched his arm.

"Wait- Klaus. You clearly need someone and if I'm that someone you feel comfortable going to- then, I can miss school for the day. It wouldn't be the first time."

He looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

"But you have to promise I'll be safe with you."

Klaus nodded his head, "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations

"We were both born here." Elena pointed out as they walked the abandoned and more secluded part of Mystic Falls. There were scattered trailers sitting in over grown grass that tickled Elena's legs when she walked too closely to the side of the road. "Of course we have a thousand years between us…" She laughed, "Come to think of it, a lot of the vampires in this town were born here. Hm, this place is really a supernatural phenomenon."

"This town is nothing compared to New Orleans on the supernatural scale." Klaus told her in confidence with a flare of pride underneath his features, "You know how the story goes- my father hated me due to the fact I was the bastard child from my mother's affair… of course, that's the nice version compared to the fact my father had always harvested hatred for me even in my early youth. My family and I, upon fleeing Europe, founded New Orleans and reigned for many years until Mikael tracked us down and burned the crescent city to the ground- but, before that fire took away my favorite home vampires, witches and werewolves in great numbers coexisted in the area. That, my dearest Elena, is a supernatural phenomenon."

"You founded New Orleans?" She blinked her eyes in shock, "That's an impressive accomplishment on your resume…" He chuckled at her words, looking at the homes they were, so nonchalantly, passing together. "How are your renovations coming along?"

"Almost finished…of course, the ball we had the other night was evidence of the work we've made into restoration." Klaus informed her, "I'm aware you've made arrangements with Elijah concerning the safety of your family and friends. I give you my word that my family will not terrorize your- our town."

"I hope that's true, Klaus." She paused, looking him over as if she were searching for signs of deception. The way her eyes grew larger and the way her heart started to jump before she spoke made Klaus want to jump out of his skin. "I really hope it is."

"I said I wanted to be better…there comes a point when being a cruel and heartless immortal gets exhausting." He touched her face, "I need you… to forgive me."

She shook her head, "I understand what you're saying and for once it's nice to not fear you but I can't go on one walk and forgive you for all the grief you've caused me and my friends. It's unrealistic." Before her words could hurt him she reached for his hand, cupping it in both of her own. "That doesn't mean you should give up on being better because, I'm sure you know, forgiveness comes in time. One day we will be on an identical walk, probably on this land, and I will have fully forgiven you but I'm not ready."

"I wouldn't know, actually." Klaus admitted, "I've never sought forgiveness for my actions. I've spent my life taking what I please, killing who I wish to kill- you know the story darling. I have never asked for forgiveness for my actions- until now."

"Why me?" She questioned his actions, "You're infatuated with Caroline, yet you come to me and ask for my forgiveness?" He watched as her face changed with her words

"Maybe my feelings for Caroline were convenient and misplaced." He hinted, "I've been searching for love in promiscuous places with promiscuous people but tonight I've woken up from a deep slumber and realized that I want something better…I may not deserve it, but I want it so desperately."

Elena turned away from him, "I need time."

"I've got nothing but time, love…"

Location: Mystic Falls High School

Matt walked through the hallways with his head down as he listened to Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes discuss their meaningless gossip concerning what people, mainly girls, were wearing. He found it odd that with all the destruction around them, they would settle on that topic. There was so much more that they could talk about such as Damon and Elena, Stefan and Elena and what Matt had observed in the early hours of the morning Klaus and Elena. They could also talk about the lack of hybrids, failing to kill Klaus once more…but instead they were talking about Anna Marshall's pink Ugg boots in the middle of spring...Matt interrupted Caroline mid-sentence, "I have some gossip of my own today." He informed them. The blonde giggled for a second but then realized Matt was being completely serious.

"You do Matty?" Caroline asked, "Come on Matt, don't leave us hanging!" She begged "It can be anything juicier than Marcus knocking up Katrina Ravanel."

Matt spoke quickly and a little unsure, "I think Klaus and Elena are hooking up."

"Why would you think that?" Bonnie asked, clearly disgusted. "You really need to check your gossip source because that's ridiculous. Elena hates him."

"I am the source." Matt said, "I sort of gave Klaus a ride to Elena's house."

"What?" Caroline shrieked, "Ew, no Elena is not hooking up with Klaus. She didn't let him in did she? If she didn't let him in they aren't hooking up." She said matter-of-factly with a head nod.

"Worse. She left with him." Matt choked out the words as if he were about to become ill during his recollection, "He did that fast run thing you vamps do and they disappeared out of view after I watched her step out on the porch with him. She was smiling when they disappeared!"

Caroline took out her cell phone, pointing at Matt with a long extended finger. "You better be wrong about this." She paused for a few seconds before her face distorted, "Klaus?" She quickly hung up, her face darkening with anger.

"He answered her phone?" Bonnie asked, shock in her voice.

"Yeah…Oh…my…god…" Caroline breathed, "I can't believe her! She's blowing off school to screw around with Klaus Mikaelson- the same Klaus Mikaelson that has ruined our lives since day one of meeting him. How could she?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Let's be rational here…its Elena, she's not just going to lay down with Klaus on a random Wednesday. We probably have it all wrong."

"Yeah…because guys we hate answer our phones all the time." She rolled her eyes, "I'm calling Stefan."


	3. Chapter 3

Friends

"Caroline has called me seven hundred times…" Elena told Klaus as they climbed the stairs of her house. He gripped her hand platonically as they lingered by the railing on the porch, "I enjoyed today…despite the persistent phone calls. I hope we can hang out again."

Klaus looked at the darkening sky, "This may seem straight forward but how about tomorrow night? I can send a car to pick you up and we can escape the town for the night. There is an art gallery opening about 20 miles out of town that I wanted to attend."

"I'll get back to you on that…depending on if I'm grounded or not." She laughed at her own joke as she twisted around nervously, "I think an art gallery would be refreshing but I will tell you I know absolutely nothing about art- I took one photography class during freshman year so…"

"Don't worry about it, love..." He let go of her hand, "I'll let you sleep now." She looked at him as if she wouldn't be sleeping at all. "It's okay to go inside- no one is home."

He nodded with a smirk on his face as she mouthed, "Thanks."

"Goodnight Elena Gilbert."

"Goodnight Klaus Mikaelson…"

Location: Mikaelson House

"You've been with Elena Gilbert all day…I can smell her innocent, pure heart all over you." Rebekah calmly stated as she sipped from a wine glass on the couch. She registered the expression on her brother's face- soon, setting down the wine glass. "You like her."

"Would it kill you to use a coaster?" Klaus asked, waving towards the bottle of chilled wine and the glass. "That table is 17th century mahogany, carved by one of the greatest sculptors who ever lived."

"In psychology, they call that a deflection." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she picked up a coaster, quickly shoving it under her beverages. "Klaus and Elena Mikaelson, humph? I could think of worse sister-in-laws, and seeing as you both of a knack for shoving daggers in my heart…"

"We're just friends." Klaus stated as he lounged on the adjacent couch, "Although I do wish to be much more than friends."

"Does she know your intentions?"

"I've hinted." Klaus said.

"Oh brother…" She giggled, standing up to leave her brother with his thoughts. "You are, as they say it these days, screwed."

"We're going to an art gallery opening tomorrow night. It's actually quite prestigious." Klaus looked at her, "I'm shocked how well you're taking this news…I'm aware how you feel about Elena."

Rebekah shrugged, "I want to live in this town without the fear of running and I certainly don't want to end up in a box for ninety years. Plus, I like Elena."

Location: Elena's House (Thursday Morning)

She wasn't surprised to see Stefan's car parked in front of her house. After all, she'd spent the previous day with his "nemesis." Caroline probably filled Stefan in on the details of Elena's activities after Elena and she discussed what had happened. Of course, when it came to Caroline minor details could become major details in an instant.

Elena hurried around her empty house as she made coffee, tidied the living room and got ready for school. Stefan didn't bother knocking before he walked in. "Busy night?"

"No." Elena answered sternly, "I just haven't had the time to clean house lately."

"Because of your new best friend?"

Elena sighed, "Are you and Damon going to make a big deal about this?"

"Yes!" He extended his arms while explained, "It's freakin' Klaus. It'd be different if you were hanging out with Elijah, because you two have that strange understanding, and I wouldn't even protest you hanging out with Rebekah but Klaus? He's a psychopath and a ruthless killer."

She rolled her eyes, "And I suppose you and your brother aren't killers?" She didn't realize how mean her comment was until Stefan's face darkened. "Stefan…" She called after him as he headed towards the door.

"Hurry up, I don't feel like being late today."

Elena took her time fixing her house despite Stefan's repeated beeps from his horn. She wouldn't let him destroy her day because she woke up this morning feeling as if her pain and struggle had vanished. She could bring Jeremy back home without worrying Klaus or one of his minions would kill him. It was a new day and a new era.

She'd told Klaus she wasn't ready to forgive him and needed time…but that's not how Elena works. It takes a single instant to prove oneself- Damon had displayed that theory time and time again- and yesterday between the stories and laughter she recognized that Klaus was genuine.

Although, she was unclear what his motives were for targeting her specifically.

Stefan was fuming once she got in his car, "I don't understand how you could defend him!" She said as they drove towards the school. "You're acting like an idiot!"

"Stop the car." She grabbed the emergency break, pulling it hard until the car came to a screeching stop. "You don't get to tell me how I live my life! If I want to hang out with Klaus, I can hang out with Klaus. Hell, if I want to sleep with Klaus I can sleep with Klaus. You. Are. Not. In. Charge. Of. Me."

"Are you sleeping with Klaus?"

She struck him fiercely, "It doesn't matter what I do." She hissed as she got out of the car, slamming the door. She left Stefan in the middle of the road, taking a quick left towards the big house Klaus resided in. Her riding boots stomped the ground as multiple cars passed by her. "I hate him…" She huffed under her breath as she reached the driveway.

Rebekah, also late for school, emerged from the house. "Elena," She said with hints of shock in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I- I don't really know. I feel like everyone is fighting me!" She touched her forehead as teas gathered in her eyes, "Is Klaus here?"

"No, he's running errands…" Rebekah answered as she watched Elena wipe her eyes, "But I can talk to you if you need to."

"You can?"

"Yes." She nodded her head as she opened the door wider, "Come in, sit and talk."

Elena proceeded into the house where the two shared a bottle of wine and chatted all day. Rebekah's school bag laid by the door where she discarded it and Elena's shoes were scattered across the foyer. Elena cried, she laughed, she joked, she whispered but most importantly, she bonded with Rebekah.

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Rebekah asked after crushing another glass of wine, "Klaus is nervous about your date tonight."

"I'm nervous about our date tonight as well."

"Oh! Oh!" Rebekah stood up, "You admit it's a date!" She threw her head back, laughing. "You're dating my brother!" She set down her wine glass and smiled, "Let me make you pretty." Elena accepted her offer even though she was unsure of Rebekah's definition of pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Night

"This is what you listen to?" Rebekah laughed as "Paranoid" by Ty Dollar Signs played through Elena's phone speakers. "I thought you would be a simple pop girl who dabbled in the indie but I see I am mistaken." She was just finishing Elena's makeup when the door opened loudly from downstairs. "Hold on."

"Okay…" Elena asked as she gripped the arms of the chair she was sitting her. Her curled hair shifted down her back, her eyes widened. She knew something was wrong by the way Rebekah hurried out of the room to confront whoever had barged into her home. Elena reached for her phone to turn down the music so she could hear Rebekah.

"Who do you think you are? You're a fool!" She scoffed, "Breaking into an originals home because your feelings are hurt." _Stefan. _"Get out before my brother gets home and kills your ignorant a-" Rebekah paused, "Oh look- speak of the devil. You better run." Rebekah started to climb the stairwell, laughing slightly. Elena let out a sigh of relief when Rebekah opened the door. "People are so- for lack of a better word- stupid."

"Can we just finish my makeover so I can speak with your brother?" Elena breathed as Rebekah plugged in her curling iron.

(Later)

She stepped down the stairs with pure elegance. She wore Rebekah's Sherri Hill dress with a boat collar and sheer material with a lace bodice as well as applique. Her brunette hair was curled as well as bumped at the top. But Klaus didn't care about the details of her perfection, he only noticed that she was the image of perfection.

Over the years he'd seen the Palace of Versailles, the pyramids, beaches with crystal blue water but he'd never been captivated by such beauty in a way that left him breathless. There was no need to review the art tonight, nothing would ever compare.

"You look…" He could not find a word that could fit her description.

"Ridiculous." She nearly giggled as she turned around in her heels, "I look completely ridiculous where you look so…collected."

"I assure you…ridiculous is not at all what I was going to say." He extended his arm out to her as she reached the bottom of the staircase. "I didn't expect to see you here…I was going to pick you up."

Elena sighed, "I had a few problems today but don't worry, Rebekah handled them." Klaus touched her face, "Of course Rebekah has helped me a lot today. Earlier I fell and busted my knee open…I could barely walk but your sister healed me right up."

"Thank you Bekah!" Klaus yelled to the top of the house, "I certainly could not have a date with a limp." He joked as he led her outside of the house revealing a simple black car. He held the door open as she got inside.

They began to make lighthearted conversation not daring to touch on the real issues and judgment their friendship was facing. Unfortunately, Elena would soon be getting numerous phone calls because of Rebekah's use of Facebook and obsession with "Selfies." She turned off her phone during the car ride to avoid the drama her friends would bring to the night. Her heart started to race when Klaus reached for her hand as he drove. She accepted the invitation welcomingly. Her own hand grasping his with confidence.

Elena couldn't deny she was starting to enjoy Klaus' company- of course, she didn't love him but she wasn't a fool…she knew there was something cooking inside of her heart. She liked the way he talked and the way he listened. She liked the way he wanted to change. She liked him enough to be alone with him in a car and not think that it was a trick or a scheme.

The way he looked at her though reflected her own feelings. No, it wasn't love but it was a start.

Location: Elena's Porch

"I thoroughly enjoyed myself tonight." Elena said as she moved closer to Klaus, touching the collar of his tuxedo jacket. "I loved watching you explain what the paintings meant."

"You didn't do too bad yourself. Your one photography class paid off." He said looking above her head before meeting her in the eyes. "Do I wait the typical three days after the first date to call you? Or can I call you tomorrow morning…or later tonight…or five minutes after I leave your doorstep."

"How about the minute you leave my doorstep?" She flirted with him before she kissed his lips so quickly that he barely registered what happened before she let him go. "I'll wait by the phone so you better call." He grabbed her by the arm and kissed her once more before he allowed her to walk into the house. It wasn't the type of kiss that emitted sparks or fireworks but the type of kiss that tested the waters and built a relationship.

Klaus let her go with a devious smirk on his face, "I enjoyed tonight as well, sweet Elena. It will definitely go down in history."

"It shall go down in history forever!" Elena exclaimed as she walked inside of her house and shut the door. Klaus returned to his car with a smile on his face. He still felt the place where her lips once rested and more than anything he wanted to feel that feeling again.

Location: Elena's kitchen.

"Elena." Caroline hissed as Elena walked in, "I wanted to believe that you were just being sweet Elena, innocent Elena but I was wrong. You're no better than that family- you go behind our backs to be with him, you yell at Stefan as if you wouldn't do the same thing if you were our place."

"It's funny because all I keep hearing is Stefan's name come out of your mouth and it's making me wonder if you're trying to hook up with my ex-boyfriend." Elena flipped her bitch switch, "You are in my house, remember that! I will not stand for your judgment of someone who has clearly changed. I have stood by each of your sides while you all have ripped innocent people's throats out, drained them of blood, and shredded their bodies so it looks like an animal attack. I have stayed up nights to help you Caroline, I have sacrificed everything for each vampire in this stupid town and you stand in my home claiming that I am no better than a family who has bargained peace… look in the mirror Caroline and face the real monster."

"Take it back!"

Elena opened her mouth to patronize Caroline once more for her awful and hasty judgments but Caroline's hand quickly collided with her friend's cheek. A loud and distinctive crack echoed throughout the house as Elena's beautiful body fell to the cold tile floor. Caroline watched as the blood drained from her face and tears collected in the blonde's eyes.

"No, Elena, no…" Caroline fell to her knees, "I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…"


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings

The gravitational pull on Earth seemed to being pushing down on his heart as he violently sped to Elena Gilbert's white house. He was driven by an odd emotion somewhere between fear and hope- most would call it worried. He wanted, more than anything, to abandon all emotion and retreat into the darkness as if he never felt for the girl. He also wanted to take her cold body in his arms and pray that she woke up.

Over the years, he had often been blessed with having a sister who was more or less nosy. She was "In the neighborhood" when she witnessed the terrible act that Caroline Forbes had Performed on his sweet, pure Elena. Her hysteric call brought Klaus out of a daze he desperately wished to have again. The memory of her words echoed throughout his brain as he passed street light after street light. "Oh Nik, it's absolutely awful…" She cried into the phone, "Caroline has…she has…Elena… Oh Nik…" It didn't take Klaus long to figure out the words she left out of her sentence. "Nik…She's all alone on the floor and I can't get into the house because I wasn't invited in." Rebekah cried, "Please hurry."

It was the third time in his life that he heard Rebekah use that tone of voice. It dripped of the pure despair, agony and misery that inhabited Klaus' soul. The first time he heard his sister speak in such a way was when she'd discovered her mother had been slaughtered. The second had been when her lover had been killed by their father in New Orleans.

His lights revealed his sister's figure as he pulled into Elena's empty driveway. Apparently, Caroline did not call a soul to confess the dreadful act she'd done. Klaus walked towards the door, placing his hands on the frame as his sister approached him. "She's all alone on that cold floor…" Rebekah reminded him in a shaky voice. "What if she doesn't wake up?" Her fear reflected his own, "Niklaus...what if she doesn't wake up?"

"I don't know, Rebekah!" He yelled, "What do you want me to say? If she doesn't wake up..." He took in a few breaths before he started to speak again, :If she doesn't wake up it is my fault. If she does wake up it is my fault. I know, more than anything, she didn't want this life. She doesn't want to drink blood for survival, she doesn't want immortality. She wanted fat children and a lawn mower!"

"Dreams change...you know that." Rebekah said, "I know one thing...Elena Gilbert does not want to die."

Klaus moved away from his sister, extending his arms in a _T-like _position. "Rebekah, she is dead. Her neck is broken, her life has been ripped away from her in a second!" He snapped his fingers, "Her hopes, her dreams, her plans- they are done! They are gone and they are never coming back!"

He saw red for a few moments as he thought of what Caroline had done to her "best friend" in a fit of passion. Still, he could not hate Caroline Forbes for being a monster because he was a monster too. He has broken more necks that one could count, he has drained more bodies of blood that one could measure. He could not fully hate her...but he vowed he would end her. He had killed for far less.

His ear pricked at the sound of her gasping breath, "Caroline..." She croaked desperately as she moved across the kitchen.

"Elena!" Klaus called out to her as he stood at her doorway. She walked towards him, clearly confused. "You have to let me in, love."

"C-c-come in." She stuttered breathlessly, "I don't understand what's going on Klaus." She whimpered.

Klaus tried to push pass the seal that kept him feet away from her- but he was unable. "I can't get in."

"What do you mean you can't get in?" She started to become hysteric, "Klaus, am I dead?" Her breathing picked up as she fumbled through her walkway, "Oh my god I'm dead, I'm dead...I'm dead." She kept repeating until she made it outside. "Caroline killed me." Her eyes were wide, red, and full of tears by the time she reached his arms. "I don't want to be dead." She sobbed, "I had so much left to do."

"I know you did, Elena." Rebekah wrapped her arms around Klaus who held Elena closely, their arms enfolding her in a perfect circle. "I'm sure you know the options you have and the choice you have to make." She whispered. She often wondered about the process of making such a choice seeing as she never had to make it. She would not blame Elena for living out her last day and dying peacefully... nor would she blame her for living a life full of struggle but adventure.

Klaus touched Elena's hair, "You can make new plans... you can see the world and have a billion more birthdays with interesting people. Your life is not over...unless you want it to be."

"I'm not ready to die..." She bawled for what seemed like hours until Klaus suggested they take the event back to his home where he could secure comfort for her.

Upon arrival, Klaus led her to his bedroom where the sun could not harm her eyes. He said his room was designed to "preserve the art. and the things he cared most about." He asked her if she wanted him to bring a TV to the room in which she replied, "It probably isn't the best time to be watching Jersey Shore." She believed her quip humorous, and in a different scenario it would have been if he had known what Jersey Shore was and if she were not on her possible deathbed.

They lounged in silence for hours until she stated, "This will be a first date you will never forget." He responded with half smile, "Klaus...I'm not ready to die. I'm not ready to close the curtain just yet. I may not be able to achieve the same goals I had hoped to accomplish but I won't be dead...I wouldn't be leaving my family and friends behind."

"You want to change?"

"Yeah, and I mean if I'm unhappy with my decision I can just run into a stake or something!"

He also did not find that joke funny.


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate the reviews! Thank you for your support. I know this is a short chapter and a little out there but I loved it. I'm going to make the picture of the ring my profile picture for now so people can see it. **

Our Fortress

"You know," Klaus' lips tickled her ear as he leaned down in the bed to wake her up, "You are eventually going to have to leave this house." She shook her head in protest as he joined her under the comforter. "It's been four…long… days…" He spoke slowly to emphasize his boredom. "Rebekah has been wandering the halls trying to eavesdrop on us." Elena told him once before that he did not have to spend his days in the house with her- but he insisted. "I have something for you to ease the transition."

"Another gift?" She asked, amused with his actions. "Klaus, I told you to stop with the gifts! I haven't gotten you a thing!"

"It's necessary for survival, love…" He mused with a soft smile on his face, "I'll be right back." She watched him as he rushed away into a different room. She thought of the last four days filled with sweet words and even sweeter kisses. She wasn't sure they were a couple but they were something. She was positive she had strong feelings for him- not necessarily love but not as vague as "liking" someone. She was attracted to him and valued his mannerisms. She rejoiced in his voice and the openness he had with her. She wanted to tell Klaus that she forgave him, she wanted to tell him she wanted to publically date in the town…she wanted to tell him so many things but she knew she needed to ride it out.

Klaus returned with a purple velvet ring box with a golden trim, "That looks expensive." Elena commented as he returned to his spot in the bed. "Tell me it wasn't expensive." She knew by the way Klaus was looking at her that it was extremely expensive.

"It didn't even make a dent in my fortune." Klaus smirked at his clever comment. Elena knew what he was doing. "It's a daylight ring-"He tried to tell her but Elena's shock interrupted him.

"With a diamond in it…a big diamond! Klaus that is a ridiculous diamond." Her eyes widened as she extended her fingers towards it. She wanted to touch it. "It's mine?"

"-it'll keep you from burning to death." He continued speaking, "Then you can start walking around the town again and we can go on our second date." He kissed her forehead, "Would you like to wear it?"

"Klaus…" She didn't have words for the way the ring made her feel. If it'd been anyone else but Klaus that had presented such a gift- she would have felt weird about accepting it and a little nervous. But, she was happy that he was willing to give her such an object. "Honestly, how much did this ring cost?" She questioned him.

Klaus sighed, "Cost is irrelevant. It's your ring! Please, put it on." Elena watched him as he took it out of the purple box. "I promise to protect you at any cost." Klaus said quietly as he slid it on her finger. There was something in his voice that made her believe him. "I promise to rescue you from your demons and stand by your side when they attack."

"How can you say that when we've only just started to know each other?" She asked in amazement.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"I would." She nodded her head, "I absolutely would but…I guess no one ever says that out loud anymore." She looked at him for a second, "I promise to cherish this ring for the rest of my immortal life…"

"Why don't you just call it a promise ring if that's all you two are going to do with it?" Rebekah found herself in the doorway. "I'm just saying…it clearly means a lot more than survival."

"Is that alright with you?" Elena asked Klaus.

"Certainly." Klaus grinned, "I hope you enjoy your promise ring."

Rebekah snorted, "So, all you two an item or what because I'm pretty sure the supporters, such as myself, are tired of the games?"

"Well…I have feelings for you." Elena told Klaus, "I'm not saying its love but I'm not saying its simple attraction."

"I think I can agree with your statement." Klaus said, "Vampires don't follow the same dating rules as humans do. We don't have to wait six years to figure out what we are. Our feelings are pretty straightforward. Do you want to be my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert?"

"That, I do." She answered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"God- this is bloody awful." Rebekah ran out the room, "There are too many fluffy emotions in this house."

Elena agreed with Rebekah, "We should go out tonight- to celebrate your sister being our counsellor and to tell my friends I'm not dead."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Klaus said, "Everyone thinks your dead- that is, if Caroline told them she killed you."


End file.
